1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved structure of magnetic heads of a floppy disk system which may be employed as an external storage for personal computers.
2. Background of Related Art
Japanese Patent First Publication No. 8-7465 teaches a conventional floppy disc system designed to hold a magnetic recording medium or disk using a pair of magnetic heads and rotate it through a spindle motor for recording or reproducing information.
In recent years, with the recording density getting greater, the surface of a disk is becoming more fine, nearing the mirror finished surface. The surface roughness of the disk is of the order of 5 to 15 nmRa. Such being the case, a spacing loss caused by the clearance between each of the magnetic heads and the disk and wear resistance of the disk are improved. The so-called pass wear of the disk is also improved greatly.
With the spread of personal computers, the size thereof is reduced, and floppy disc systems of the type wherein they are used in a standby mode in which the power source is turned off, except practical use, have become prevalent.
In such a standby mode, the coefficient of static friction between the magnetic heads and the disk is increased because of the fine surface of the disk. Increased ambient temperature and humidity will cause the disk to be stuck to the magnetic head, thereby requiring an increase in starting torque of the spindle motor. The sticking of the disk to the magnetic head may induce the stick-slip between the magnetic heads and the disk, thereby causing the magnetic heads and an arm supporting the magnetic head to vibrate undesirably, resulting in an error in reading or writing the information from or on the disk. This increases the need for a higher power spindle motor.